Une simple lettre
by missmalefoy159
Summary: Dans sa vie, Ron avait reçu tout un tas de lettres. De sa famille, de ses amis, de Poudlard. Pour son anniversaire, Noël, Pâques, pendant les vacances. Des lettres plus ou moins agréables. Mais il y avait aussi ces autres lettres. Celles qui apportaient de mauvaises nouvelles. C'était celles qu'il craignait le plus.


**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J. K. Rowling.

**Note d'auteur :** Et ben non, vous ne rêvez pas, je me décide enfin à poster quelque chose ! Ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté ici, même si j'ai continué à écrire deux trois trucs sans importance. Je n'ai rien mis sur le site car ça ne me semblait pas vraiment abouti, et je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Mais j'ai retrouvé le goût des fanfictions récemment et je me suis remise à écrire. Voici un OS, pas très joyeux je vous préviens, sur notre cher Ronald Weasley. Je l'ai écrit lors d'une nuit d'HPF, sur le thème "Enveloppe". En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

* * *

Dans sa vie, Ron avait reçu tout un tas de lettres. De sa famille, de ses amis, de Poudlard, de son patron, pour son anniversaire, Noël, Pâques, pendant les vacances, des lettres agréables et d'autres portant de mauvaises nouvelles.

La première qu'il avait reçue, ou en tout cas la première dont il se souvint étant donné son importance, était sa lettre de Poudlard. Il avait été tellement heureux lorsque le hibou de l'école était arrivé avec la liste de fournitures et le mot de McGonagall. Il allait enfin rejoindre ses frères dans ce grand château qui le faisait tant rêver ! La grande salle, les festins, sa future salle commune, son dortoir, il mourait d'envie de tout découvrir. Durant des jours, il avait gardé cette lettre sous son oreiller, comme un porte-bonheur, Poudlard le pourchassant même dans ses rêves.

Ensuite il y avait eu la Beuglante, en deuxième année. La honte qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là le cuisait encore par moment lorsqu'il y songeait. Il se souvenait encore du rire méprisant de Malefoy, de la puissante voix de sa mère, du regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Un moment qu'il n'aurait espéré revivre pour rien au monde.

Puis il y avait eu, quelques années plus tard, la lettre contenant le résultat de ses BUSES. Il avait tenté de paraître calme et indifférent, mais intérieurement, il était particulièrement anxieux. Et s'il avait des résultats encore pires que ceux de Fred et George ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas passer en sixième année à cause de ses notes catastrophiques ? Heureusement pour lui, rien de tout cela ne s'était concrétisé, et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu de résultats excellents, ils étaient tout à fait convenables.

Venait ensuite la lettre de l'école des Aurors. Il se souvenait encore de son angoisse au moment de déchirer l'enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait son avenir. Sa vie allait dépendre de son admission. Là encore, il avait été chanceux. Il avait intégré l'école avec une mention Effort Exceptionnel à l'examen d'entrée. Il en avait été tellement heureux qu'Hermione en avait entendu parler pendant des jours.

Après plusieurs années d'études, il avait obtenu son diplôme avec les félicitations de ses professeurs et les promesses de devenir un Auror compétent. Ce n'était pas vraiment une lettre, mais cette feuille de parchemin le rendait encore très fier aujourd'hui, et constituait pour lui une part importante de sa vie.

Oui, la vie de Ronald Weasley avait été jonché de lettres importantes, beaucoup plus nombreuses que les quelques missives citées au-dessus. Certaines ennuyantes à mourir, comme les factures qu'il recevait tous les mois, d'autres hilarantes, notamment celles d'Harry, qu'il lisait à chaque fois avec une pointe de nostalgie en repensant à leur jeunesse. Et puis il y avait les lettres tristes, celles qui apportaient de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il y avait eu celle annonçant la mort de sa mère, puis une autre quelques mois plus tard suite au décès de son père. Avait suivi des dizaines de lettres de Poudlard, rapportant les nombreux méfaits de son fils Hugo. Et aussi la lettre annonçant la maladie d'Angelina. Tant de nouvelles funestes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Pourtant, Ron savait que la plupart du temps, il vaut mieux affronter les malheurs de la vie plutôt que de les ignorer.

Et malgré cette bonne résolution, l'enveloppe était toujours là, sur la table de la cuisine. Un hibou était arrivé tôt ce matin, un rectangle de parchemin écru dans le bec, cacheté par un morceau de cire verte frappé d'armoiries parfaitement reconnaissable. Ron avait simplement prit la lettre et l'avait posée devant lui. Depuis, assis sur une chaise de bois inconfortable, il fixait l'enveloppe avec méfiance, comme si elle pouvait à tout moment lui exploser à la figure.

Il était seul à la maison. Les enfants avaient déménagés depuis longtemps pour vivre leurs vies, et Hermione était sortie voir Ginny. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher d'avoir fui. Fui le nuage qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes depuis quelques mois.

Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Car s'il le faisait et que ses pires soupçons étaient confirmés, il ne pourrait plus se voiler la face à présent, ce serait fini. Terminé. Il ne pourrait plus croire à ce semblant de vie qu'il menait.

Sur la table, l'enveloppe semblait le narguer. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle lui tirait la langue en le traitant de lâche. La respiration saccadée, Ron tira le col de son tee-shirt, les moins moites. Il ne pouvait faire ça tout seul, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu es assis là tout seul ? s'éleva une voix dans son dos.

Ron sursauta violemment, surpris que le silence soit brisé si soudainement. Puis, une expression soulagée sur le visage, il se leva et étreignit son meilleur ami maladroitement.

— Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis content de te voir ! Je… Je n'osais pas ouvrir l'enveloppe tout seul.

— Et bien je suis là maintenant, répondit Harry avec un sourire triste. Ne te torture pas plus et ouvre-là. Tu seras fixé.

Ron hocha rapidement de la tête puis saisit l'enveloppe, tentant de dissimuler ses mains tremblantes. A ses côtés, Harry avait posé une main ferme sur son épaule, prêt à entendre les résultats.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ron ferma un bref instant les yeux, puis il déchira brusquement la cire verte représentant le symbole de Sainte-Mangouste. Il sortit ensuite à gestes saccadés la lettre que contenait l'enveloppe.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été sérieusement malade lors d'un repas de famille. Tous pensaient à une intoxication alimentaire, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, quelque chose de banal et non dangereux. Un passage à l'hôpital avait révélé que c'était plus que ça. On l'avait obligé à passer plusieurs tests pour déterminer exactement ce qu'il avait. Des mois d'attente et de doutes, paralysé par le fait de savoir qu'il était peut-être atteint d'une maladie grave.

Et maintenant, il tenait les résultats dans ses mains. Puisant ses dernières forces dans les yeux verts de son ami, Ron ouvrit la lettre. Il parcourut rapidement les formules de politesse, les mots compliqués dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens. Puis il lut la sentence. Et son cœur retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine.

— Alors ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant.

— Je suis malade, dit Ron d'un ton monocorde.

Les mots lui sautaient au visage. Tumeur. Cerveau. Impossible à soigner. Quelques mois. Lourd traitement. Il en était tout étourdi. Sans un mot, il la tendit à Harry, qui pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture avant de relever les yeux vers lui, une expression de peur sur le visage.

Le silence s'appesantit, terrifiant, dans la cuisine habituellement chaleureuse. Il semblait emplir chaque coin de la pièce, lourd de sens et de signification. Tournant le dos à son ami, Ron froissa la lettre dans son poing. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire cela. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait survécu à la guerre, il ne pouvait succomber devant une maladie, c'était impossible. Alors il se mit à sangloter, le cœur rongé par la douleur. Il sentit vaguement Harry le serrer dans ses bras. Sans sentir aucune gêne, il pleura sur son épaule. La lettre tomba de son poing sur le sol. Sa dernière lettre, porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Il avait tellement souhaité que ce soit le contraire.

Mais non. Il s'agissait d'une de ces nouvelles qu'il détestait.

Il avait à peine cinquante ans, et il allait mourir. Juste comme ça. La vie était parfois injuste.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Alors est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Des commentaires, des conseils, quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

Malgré la rentrée qui se rapproche et le fait que je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot, j'ai vraiment envie de me relancer dans les fanfictions. Vous préféreriez des OS ou des fictions longues ? Et sur quels thèmes/personnages ? Parce que j'ai un peu de tout dans mon ordi que je dois corriger/réécrire, mais j'aimerais connaître votre avis :)


End file.
